warframefandomcom_vi-20200213-history
Braton Vandal
| introduced = | notes = }} The Braton Vandal is the Vandal version of the Braton, sold as a special edition in the Market between February 15, 2013 to February 19, 2013, in celebration of the Open Beta Weekend. The Braton Vandal features a higher base damage, accuracy, and status chance, though it sacrifices fire rate and damage in trade for damage. The Braton Vandal does not deviate far from its origins, performing as a multipurpose rifle for any situation. The Braton Vandal is a limited-edition weapon, and could only be obtained during the window it was sold for on the Open Beta weekend. This weapon can be sold for . Characteristics This weapon deals primarily damage. Advantages: *Decent base damage. *Fair accuracy and low recoil. *Good rate of fire. *High damage – effective against Infested , Flesh and Cloned Flesh. *Above-average reload time. *Has one polarity Disadvantages: *Below average proc chance. *Low damage – less effective against armor. *Low max ammo pool of 350. Comparisons: *Compared to the Braton: **Higher base damage (35.1 vs. 20.0). ***Higher damage (12.3 vs. 6.6). ***Lower damage (1.8 vs. 6.6). ***Higher damage (21.0 vs. 6.8). **Higher status chance (10.0% vs. 5.0%). **Slower rate of fire (7.5 rounds/s vs. 8.8 rounds/s) **Shorter reload time (1.8s vs. 2.0s) **Higher accuracy (33.3 vs. 28.6) *Compared to the Braton Prime: **Higher damage (12.3 vs. 1.75). **Lower damage (1.8 vs. 12.25). **Even damage (21.0 vs. 21.0). **Lower rate of fire (7.5 rounds/s vs. 9.6 rounds/s). **Smaller magazine size (50 vs. 75) ** Lower status chance (10.0% vs. 20.0%). **Shorter reload time (1.8s vs. 2.2s) **Higher accuracy (33.3 vs. 28.6) **Has a polarity. Acquisition This weapon was only available for purchase during the Open Beta Celebration Weekend (Closed Beta ) starting from Friday, February 15 at 12:00pm EST through Tuesday, February 19 until 9:00am EST. It could be bought for only 1 credit and has no rank restriction, so it could be immediately acquired by anyone who logged on during the open beta weekend regardless of time spent playing the game. The Braton Vandal can no longer be acquired. Notes *The Braton Vandal is the only Braton variant to come with a polarity. Tips *When used extensively or playing solo, the ammunition of an unmodded Braton Vandal can burn down quickly, though not as quickly as the Braton. Consider switching to your pistol or utilizing melee combat when appropriate. *When fighting at long ranges, consider firing in short bursts or taking a calculated risk and charging forward. The ammo saved from avoiding sustained long range fighting can compensate for the damage you'll take in melee/short range combat. *Use the Rifle Ammo Mutation mod to help regain ammo when needed, or bring Team Ammo Restores. Trivia *Prior to , the Stalker used a Braton Vandal as his primary weapon. *The Braton Vandal features a different sound to that of the Standard Braton. *It was confirmed by DERebecca that the Braton Vandal and Lato Vandal weapons will remain exclusive to Closed Beta and not available in the future.https://forums.warframe.com/index.php?/topic/38144-may-1st-hot-feedback-topics/ However other Vandal weapons (which were awarded from Events) could make their return as awards of future Tactical Alerts and/or Events. Strun Wraith is a perfect example of a returning Event weapon. *When introduced, the Braton Vandal was a straight upgrade of the Braton, with increased statistical damage and fire-rate over the standard edition. Later on however, the regular Braton had its stats buffed, possibly due to the debates over the fact that the vandal version was considered by most to be the strongest assault rifle at the time. It was buffed again later on to actually equal the damage of the Vandal version, making the Vandal's higher accuracy the only advantage over the Regular. **Damage 2.0 completely rebalanced the Braton weapons, giving the Vandal version higher damage but in turn having less impact and slash damages compared to the regular Braton. *As with most Vandal weapons, only the energy color can be changed. Other colors may be selected, but will not show on the weapon, unless said weapon possesses a skin. Media BratonVandal1.png Braton Vandal update.jpg Patch History *Braton series damage has been increased in Conclave. *Reduced the damage of the Braton series in PvP. *The Braton Vandal has received additional tweaks to its audio FX when fired. *Updated the firing sound on the Braton Vandal shots. *Tweaked volume of Braton Vandal. *Update the audio FX on Braton Vandal. *The Braton Vandal is now usable in PvP. *Fixed missing texture on Braton Vandal. *Stalker now wields a Paris instead of a Braton Vandal. *Damage now 18, was 20 / Crit Chance now 7.5%, was 5%. *Removed Open-Beta Weekend "Braton Vandal" from Market. *Fixed rifle mods not being compatible with new Braton Vandal. *Braton Vandal introduced for a limited time. }} See also *MK1-Braton, the predecessor to the Braton. *Braton, the upgrade to the MK1-Braton. *Braton Prime, the prime counterpart of the Braton. References ru:Брэйтон Вандал de:Braton Vandal fr:Braton Vandal